Cheater
by middleton21
Summary: Husband cheats on wife, revenge is sweet!


The rain fell hard on a grim Sunday morning. The dark clouds that threatened to do more rolled over the sky like waves crashing against a cliff. I lay in the sheets of Egyptian cotton, the smell of my favourite washing powder lingering in the fabric. Its dark outside, looking at the clock it's hard to believe that it's almost midday. Rubbing the sleep out my eyes, I realise the empty space next to me. I feel for the presents of warm, soft skin. The sound of muffled snores, but there was none. I look over to the cold, untouched space next to me and the feeling of sadness, anger and betrayal flood through me like electricity, filling each and every orifice of my being. No matter how much I tried to forget and forgive the pain just never disappeared.

It has been three days since the fight. No phone call, no text message and no email. He cheats on me with that blonde bimbo, thick as shit and dressed like a stripper. I guess she must have been one. Talking trash and fake tan, fake eyelashes and puffy lips, you think she had a reaction to something. I can't believe he did this to me. Six years of marriage and this is what he does, low life scum. Having sex in our bed where we sleep and 'make love'. Where we cuddled and shared precious thoughts and memories, where we spoke about the future and tried for the future. How could he do this to me?

Getting out of bed I head over to the bathroom to do the morning routine of toilet, teeth and shower. I ran the water long and hot before getting in, looking in the mirror. Staring at the image back at me, I see a stranger. Tall, red head woman, blue eyes and freckles staring back at me. I know that this person is me but she looks so different. Black circles under the eyes, haunted look, tangled bangs, and pale faced. I guess this is what happens with late nights and too much booze. I get in the shower and let the scolding water cascade over my skin. Turning red under the heat I realise I am still alive, even though I feel dead inside. That blood still courses through my veins, it feels good, really good. For the first time in days I begin to feel like myself again. I wash my hair with my favourite shampoo and conditioners making me smell like citrus lemons.

Massaging the products into my hair, memories start creeping into my head of him, the prick that broke my heart. It's funny because we used to share showers and he would wash my hair for me, pampering me in such silly ways, but it's the small ways that make the biggest impact. The memories getting more intense start to spark a sweet, delicious tightening deep in my groin. Taking me by surprise I gasp and am taken back by the overwhelming feeling. Grabbing the shower gel that belonged to him I pour some onto my hands and start to rub it over my body. Starting off at my hands and running it up my arms, I close my eyes to take in the sensation building up deep down below. I carry on over my shoulders envisioning that it was him rubbing it into my skin with soft kisses on my neck. A soft moan escapes my lips which take me by even more surprise but I don't let it ruin the daydream. Carrying on from my shoulders over my collarbone to the top of my breasts, I use my nails to lightly run rings around them, gently caressing them all over with subtle squeezes here and there. Running the tip of my middle fingers over the top of my nipples was like sending agonising delight through my veins and body. Adding my thumb into the mix I sensitively twisted and squeezed my nipples, making them obey my every command and feeling them elongate between my fingers.

It was electrifying; the current that was racing straight to my groin was getting stronger. I was heading higher and higher to the point where I might just crack and come crashing down, but for some reason my body just won't let go, like it could still be pushed harder and harder. I pour more shower gel onto my hands and carry on from where I left off. Rubbing my hands together to create a fusion of bubbles and soap I carry on down my stomach running my hands round, just like he did when we showered together, holding me tightly in our foreplay and playfulness. His touch was so engaging you just crumbled under it, submitting myself to it. Letting my mind wonder on I began to run my hand over pelvic bone, running my fingertips over my hip bone while my other hand ran up to my breasts again. Slipping higher and higher my breathing becoming erratic, harsh and heavy as I creep closer to my climax. This daydream was getting so erotic and dangerously engulfing that I began running my hand lower and lower until I reached the hood of my vagina. Running my finger around it the doorbell rang snatching me out of my daydream. A cruel and evil thing to do so high and so close it was utterly devastating that I was unable to finish my deliciously sexual high.

Hopping out the shower I grab my towel and dressing gown from the back of the bathroom door and radiator. Running down the hall still covered with some soap I open the front door to see his brother standing there. At first glance I thought it was him, ready to slam the door adrenaline beginning to race through me taking what was left of my sexual high away, smashing it into a thousand and one pieces. My head was spinning, how could he show up on my door step after all he had done? How could he show me his face? Was it to hurt me more? Humiliate me and degrade me even more?

'What the fuck do you want?!' I screamed.

'Hey Jo! It's nice to see you too!' He said back, smirking like a child. Looking at him I noticed a small mole on his cheek. Richard didn't have that. I stand there shocked at the realisation of I've just shouted at his brother. Oh my god I feel like a right idiot right now. Richard and James were brothers, twin brothers. The only difference between them was James had a beauty spot on his cheek just below his left eye.

'OH MY GOD! I am so sorry James, I thought you were.. HIM!' I exclaimed, looking down at the floor ashamed.

'It's ok. I get that a lot.'

'I'm so sorry. Please come in.' Hanging my head in shame I open up the door for him to come in. Popping into my head was the question of why was he here. He had no reason to be here.

'I came by to check to see how you were doing. How are you? You look positively radiant; you almost look like your glowing. Although you look a little flushed.' It was as if he knew what I was thinking, the question that puzzled me for that brief moment. He was always a charmer, the nicer one of the two, although for some reason I never saw him in the way I saw his brother. I blush at the thought of why I'm looking a little flushed, and there it is again that sensational tightening. Not being able to look him in the eyes for fear it would give everything away I make my way over to the kitchen sink and pour myself a glass of water and take a sip trying to pull myself together, and to smile at myself for my imagination.

'Erm, yes I'm good. Just had a shower when you knocked and yeah … and I'm as can be expected after what has happened. Urgh! Cheating prick!' I spit.

'Hey chill a bit, he is still my brother ya'know.' He replies almost with a smile. I cannot tell if I offended him in my little spat.

'I'm sorry James; he just makes me so angry! As much as I hate him right now, I still cannot stop thinking of him at all and in all the wrong ways.' I say quietly.

'It's ok Jo. He's upset a lot of people in what he has done. No one can seem to trust him at the moment. Thinking of all the wrong ways 'ey? Dirty girl Jo, you were always a naughty girl weren't you?' he teased. Smiling a sadistic smile, he made his way to me and the tightening down below grew tighter. How could this be? I've never liked James this way, why am I feeling like this with him and his words? Whatever is going on I don't want it to stop, the feeling is exquisite.

Laughing I reply, 'Yes he has. What drove him to it is what I don't understand. Yes James I was always this dirty minded, sex craving girl!' Where was this heading? This wasn't like James at all and I liked it. I mean really liked it. The tightening got stronger, and I began to squirm under his gaze, mind wondering on how hot he made me feel right now, in this moment everything seemed to vanish and I realised I really wanted him. That's when reality hit and the tightening began to lift as I thought of the fact I couldn't have him not in the way my body was telling me to have him. Noticing my squirming and thoughts he walks over to me and hugs me tight, making me feel like everything will be ok and it will all work itself out in the end.

'Thanks James, it's nice to know that I still have someone to lean on.' Looking into his big green eyes, his big smile told me he was there for me no matter what, but something clicked and that's when it happened. He kissed me.

'WOAH! What are you playing at?!' Throwing him off me in shock, my husband's brother kissed me, ME! Of all the people he chose me! How insane was he? Walking over to me something dark was threatening ready to unleash itself and as much as it scared me, it turned me on even more.

'I'm mad about you Jo! I have been for some time. When Richard did what he did, I saw my chance to tell you how I really felt. I know you don't feel the same but I can't help but see for myself, to see if there was any chance.' A look of shame came across his face and my heart bent slightly with the guilt of turning this poor guy down. However much I knew it was wrong my body overcame my heart and I returned to him smiling and hugged him, telling him that he was forgiven and that everything was fine between us.

'James. You are my brother-in-law. How can I love you the way you want me to?'

'I don't know. I thought if I kissed you then you would feel the same way for me, I'm mad about you.' He sighed with disappointment which made me feel even guiltier. There was no way I could feel for this man what he wants me to, but this feeling of wanting him didn't seem to disappear. I sighed also, not knowing what I was meant to do, but even more being unsure of how to sort this desire for this man out. Reaching for my dressing gown ties, I realised I was still in a towel underneath and that made me feel uncomfortable as well as sexy. I tried not to make it noticeable of me tying the cords tighter as it got loose when I threw him off.

'Nice dressing gown.' He said with a teasing tone as I tied it tighter.

'Thanks. You kinder showed up as I was in the shower I didn't have a chance to get dressed.' I replied blushing. It was gone midday by this point and I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until now. I headed over to the cupboards and reached down to get a chopping board out of it to cut some fruit up. Getting up and shutting the door my dressing gown got caught in it. Walking away unaware of it, my dressing gown tugged off my shoulders and partially came undone. Going bright red at the fact James had seen all this I turned quickly around to sort myself out, his mouth wide open and eyes fixed to my revealed breast that had shown.

'I'm sorry! That wasn't meant to happen.' I stuttered. Not realising James had moved I felt two hands on my shoulders and a light breath on the back of my neck.

'It's fine Jo.' Taking another breath and exhaling onto my neck, he sighed 'You're so beautiful, Richard is a fool for what he has let go.'

'Oh James this is so wrong.' I signed. It was so wrong but felt so right. I turned to face him to see his face. I put my hands on his forearms and lightly squeezed. I leaned my head on his chest and took in the smell of his delicious aftershave. He smelt so good.

'I know. But I just cannot help myself. I am so sorry.' He held me tight but the meaning behind the hold was different. It was comforting and yet felt like so much more. I couldn't resist the urge any longer and made my move. I moved my hands up to his neck and began to run my fingers through his hair. I looked into his big green eyes and that's when it took off.

He ran his hands over my back whilst staring into my eyes in return. He leaned in and kissed me softly, his lips so soft and smooth, whatever lip balm he used I wanted it. I kissed him back, once, twice, three times. Each kiss got more and more intense each time. He gently bit my lip igniting the fire within me, deep down there, the exoticness coming back in full swing. He moved his hands lower over my bottom, caressing each cheek under the dressing gown and towel. I ran my hands down his back to his bum returning the gesture willingly. He stopped kissing me his breath hitching up, becoming breathless in the moment of kissing, reaching for my gown ties and almost teasingly untied them revealing the towel underneath.

He took a long look into my eyes, it felt like he could see my naked soul through them, and tugged once on the towel, for it to fall to the floor around my feet, uncovering my naked skin. He took a step back to admire the view and whistled a high tune in an approved manner. He took off his jacket and tossed it over the side of the kitchen unit and walked back over to me, his eyes never leaving mine. I felt vulnerable standing there naked in front of him but at the same time this didn't bother me. He took me back in his arms and kissed me hard and passionately, our lips moving in perfect synchronisation. I reached up for his shirt and began unbuttoning it until all the buttons were undone. He pulled me tighter, holding me with such passion and confidence, knowing exactly how to do this. As all the buttons were undone I ran my hands over his naked chest, feeling the hairs under my fingers as I ran them over his pecks. He was muscular and toned just perfect, but not too much. I moved my hands up further as he held me close and slid the shirt off his shoulders, feeling strangely lost as he let me go to let the shirt fall over his hands.

I placed my hands back on his chest admiring the definition of his torso. He held me again, kissing me with such passion and enthusiasm that the urges grew far more intense. As he held me I could feel his erection through his designer jeans, and he was impressive. It dug into my hip which hurt but it wasn't so bad. He ran his fingers down my spine tracing the curve of my back. He lifted me up with no effort and I wrapped my legs around him. He sat me on the work unit where his jacket lay, and continued to kiss me, our breaths getting ragged and strained through the emotions and passion that was being experienced. He locked his hand into my now half dry hair, wrapping his hand around it and tugging it to one side so my head was forced to move. He kissed my cheek then my jaw and down to my neck. The feeling was exquisite the feeling of electricity running through my veins setting my skin to hyper sensitivity. Every touch was magnified the more he did it, kissing and occasionally nibbling my neck then my collarbone. It occurred to me that he was moving lower down my body which made things even more exciting, he cupped my breasts and began needing my nipples, making them elongate and aroused the more he played with them, just like I did in the shower earlier. He bent lower taking my nipple into his mouth and sucked and nipped at the same time sending sharp pains to my groin making me more and more aroused.

My body trembling from the excitement and arousal I could feel myself soaked below. Our breathing got harsher and deeper, allowing myself to let out the odd moan and groan here and there. This was so hot, and Richard certainly will love this, I wondered how he would feel to me hurting him back like he hurt me three days ago, but I wasn't going to dwell for long, this felt too good to ruin with petty thoughts. My body was screaming for more, more intense action the feeling being filled and pushed the max. I fumbled about at his jeans button trying to undo it with my shaking fingers. He laughed at me and took a step back to assist with the motion. Pulling down his jeans and Calvin Klein boxers his beast was fully exposed. I was shocked from the size compared to his brother he was certainly impressive, wider and looked more mean, like it was made for this act.

I grabbed him with my feet and yanked him to me showing him I was ready to go and wanting. He kissed me harder to the point I cried out in pain as it hurt so much, but not wanting to ruin the moment I kissed him back wrapping my fingers in his hair and pulling his head back to give me access to his neck. I jumped in at his jugular and ran my teeth down his neck to his collarbone while his hands rested on my hips, nails digging in and it felt amazing. I bit him hard and he moaned out loud and pulled me onto him. He filled me so quickly that I screamed in pain, but was soon over. I held onto him my hand still in his hair the other on his shoulder. I leaned into him as he size filled me up more and more, gasping at the emotion flowing through me, the feeling of wanting more taking over me completely. I brought his head up and held my hand round the base of his neck and as he pulled out and inserted again he moaned loudly showing me the goodness as I was feeling. The feeling of this being so wrong faded and changed, it didn't feel wrong anymore but right, so right on so many levels.

He kissed me again our breaths barely breaths just harsh intakes of air. He nibbled my bottom lip sending more electricity to my groin. As he let it go I licked his lips, looking intently into his eyes and letting him see the longing of pleasure in mine. He came back in for another kiss, only this time it was soft and gentle, inserting his tongue into my mouth caressing mine with his. I returned the favour and our tongues began a dance of their own, while he began to move his hips flexing them and thrusting and retreating, thrusting and retreating. It was agonising pleasure but I wanted more, I wanted it harder and faster I wanted it rough and explosive.

'Harder!' I screamed. He moaned in agreement and lifted me off the unit knocking his jacket to the floor and threw me against the wall. It hurt but felt amazing it was rough it's what I wanted. He held me as if a small child one arms under the bum the other around the neck, using his weight to pin me in place. He began to move again and the thrusts were picking up momentum and viciousness, he grabbed onto the doorframe and he pounded into me harder and harder. It was magical I was getting what I wanted, climbing higher and higher to my climax, my orgasm. We were both screaming out loud and proud and it felt amazing, we were both getting higher and closer, the sweat dripping down us both showed we were both enjoying it. He bit my neck and groped my breasts, his hand that was holding the frame on frenzy all over my body not knowing where it wanted to explore. My hands ran over his upper back, letting my nails dig into his soft flesh, allowing me the grip to stay there. Our breathing getting hysterical in the performance we were doing, screaming and moaning getting louder and louder.

'I'm going to cum!' he cried.

'Yes! Yes!' I screamed through ragged breathing. He moved to my breasts one last time and sucked and nibbled away, and that was my undoing. I came around him as I reached my climax, exploding over him as he found my release and I screamed as I did so, making him know I had gone. He got harder and harder and he trusted into me, gritting his teeth and holding onto the door frame again and using his weight to pin me, suffocating me in the process. Three more hard painful thrusts and he cried out as he found his release and became still under my weight. He nestled into my shoulder frantic breathing and he unloaded himself into me, moaning one last time as his release relaxed him. Looking up into my eyes he smiled and held me close. He kissed me softly thanking me for the experience we just had, when we jolted our heads round and we both froze in horror, as we saw a man standing in the kitchen. It was Richard mouth wide open and fury in his eyes.

'Oh shit!' I muttered.

'Oh shit indeed….' Richard said toneless.


End file.
